herofandomcom-20200223-history
Smudge
'Smudge '('Cascão '''in the original) is one of the main protagonists of the franchise of comics and cartoons ''Monica's Gang. Personality Smudge is a dirty boy who loves dirt, very afraid of water and so always avoid taking baths, having a reputation for never having washed in life and always escape all who want to wet it. Cascâo made his debut in 1961 in strips of Jimmy Five as a secondary character, but he ended up being successful and soon became one of the protagonists, earning himself a comic book series since 1982. Character Smudge is a boy since he was born has never taken a bath in life. Dirty, messy and obsessed by dirt he has a reputation for never even touch a drop of water, because after all the water is the thing he is most afraid in the world. Your best friend is the Jimmy Five, a boy from when they were babies share friendship and live in the same street. Smudge lives with his parents Dona Lurdinha, who lives fighting with the son wanting to give him a bath, plus Seu Antenor, a typical goofy father who has the identical face of son, besides having a pet pig Chauvy, that as he enjoys dirt, although most times bathe willingly giving disgust on his dirty owner. When away from home Smudge often plays with his friends, especially with Jimmy Five, but when Jimmy invents plans to defeat Monica (a rival of childhood) Smudge unintentionally is always used as his henchman along from other boys, though he always fear Monica and end at the end ruining plans Chives taking a beating Monica with the other boys. Smudge has a girlfriend named Dustine, initially created as a counterpart to his old stories also being dirty, but now proves to be clean in addition to taking baths also giving disgust in her dirty boyfriend. The Smudge has such a great reputation for dirt that everyone tries to give him a bath, not only their friends and parents, but also powerful villains whose mission is to abduct Smudge just to give him a bath. Smudge is so haunted by these supervillains which is practically the character with more enemies in the stories of Monica's Gang, but in the end he always wins and still dirty. Among his greatest enemies are the twin sisters named Cremilda and Clotilde, Dr. Olimpo, beyond that Captain Fray is a dirty and polluter supervillain equal to Smudge which coincidentally is his paternal uncle who gone crazy and gained superpowers to control the dirt. Although Captain Fray is his rival for not wanting another dirty person competing often he is allied with the Smudge usually when they seek to escape being wet. Monica Teen In this spin-off on manga style Smudge is already a 15 year old and is still friends with Monica, Jimmy Five, Maggy and other original characters from the classic series. Smudge studies at the Limoeiro School, is an athletic teen who loves parkour, football and other extreme sports, but in this version he is already able to take a bath, even if you do not like and still keep rowdy and obsessed by dirt. As usual he remains a friend and partner of Jimmy Five, and still dating the Dustine. Often on adventures with his friends he is placed as the most sarcastic of gang. Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Sidekicks Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Damsels Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Liars Category:Mysterious Category:Animal Kindness Category:Comic Relief Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Aliens Category:Related to Villain Category:Monica's Gang Heroes Category:In Love Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes